A Different Point of View
by Kittyleaf
Summary: She was born to be unnatural. She just didn't think it would come to this. OC-centric. Includes some fanfic of mine yet to be posted, but nothing too major I don't think. Rated T just in case. OCxMikey, OCxDonnie Also, I do not own TMNT or Warrior Cats.


I always knew my life was strange. However, I didn't count to grow two feet in less than ten minutes and meet the love of my life in the sewers. What does that say about me?

I was born to be domestic. I was supposed to be an experiment to see whether or not foxes could be considered pets. I only stayed there for a few months before the project was abandoned and I was put on the streets. Alone. I was lucky and unlucky to have been abandoned on the streets of New York City. Unlucky for one thing because people see foxes and rats and raccoons the same. I was often abused by kids and adults, even. I was lucky because, if I was cautious enough, there was so much food in garbage cans and under benches that I grew fat fairly quick. I lived like this until I was five years old. I was one of the stays that everyone knew. I was often called Vix, short for Vixen. Then, a girl of fourteen and her parents moved into the city. I didn't really think much about it at first, but not even a week later, the girl found me in the park. She seemed to pity me. She left and came back with a collar and leash, which I've seen on my canine cousins. It took her weeks to get me to trust her enough to take her back home. Her parents didn't care. And I'm not talking about me moving in; I'm talking about everything. As long as they were fat and happy, why should they care if their only child was harboring animals and flunking algebra? The only reason they cared about their daughter's disappearance (that comes in later) was that the police cared. They could be thrown in jail for suspected kidnapping.

The girl, who I later learned was named Codi, was a kind girl who was very anti social and animal-loving. She took in birds and mice from the park and helped them when they needed it, and sometimes kept them as pets. She had two rats; George and Felicity. She had a pigeon named Pete. She had five cats, all of which she named after character s from her favorite series, Warriors. They were named according to some of their physical aspects. We had a Cinderpelt, named because her leg was amputated after some punk beat her with a knife. We had Squirrelflight, Cloudtail, Crowfeather, and Spottedleaf. She named me Storm, since my eyes were a stormy blue she rarely saw.

Codi had me for two years, after which Felicity and George had little ones, which Codi sadly had to give away to new owners because her allowance decreased and her parents didn't care if rat babies died. Cinderpelt passed away, as did George. Crowfeather and Squirrelflight ran away for whatever reason. Only Cloud, Leaf, Pete, and I stayed.

Then came the day. It was early February. Codi took me out for a walk. The meteorologists had been on and off wrong all of last month, so there was a chance for nearly anything at this point. We stopped by the park for some fun and then we headed to Murakami's for lunch. Said shop owner was blind, and didn't care that Codi brought me. He often gave me a treat. Today it was a chicken soup. I lapped it up as Codi ate her own. She was talking with one of the kids that often hung out with her. I didn't learn until later that this was Amy Parkman. She was the exact opposite of Codi in several ways. Her parents actually weren't self-absorbed, and Amy loved algebra. She liked dogs over cats, and she didn't have the stomach for Life Science. She had extremely short light brown hair. She was tan (Codi was as pale as the sand). I didn't listen to the conversation, but we soon left and walked some more around the city. It was evening soon, and it automatically started to rain. Because of the cold weather, it was actually hailing too. We took cover in a nearby alley, which wasn't much better. Codi was walking around trying to find a good place to stay dry, at least for a while. She tripped on a rock, though. In hindsight, it was actually pretty funny how she fell. But at the time, she was on ground and her head had hit a weird container. She had a cut above her eyebrow, and the container had cracked open, dunking Codi in a weird glowing ooze. I didn't truly care about the ooze. That was actually pretty obvious as I had splashed through it to get to Codi. She was still out cold. I grabbed her shirt in my teeth and started to drag her out to get help. But I felt the ground disappear under me, and we were falling. We made contact with water, and I started to panic and thrashed around. In reality, it was only a foot deep, but I hated - and still hate - swimming. I ended up in a dark sewer tunnel. I had lost Codi, and my paw was injured from the fall. Plus, there was the fact that I had grown two feet taller, my legs were now much different than I was used to, I had six fingers and toes, and I was feeling much younger. (This is because 7 in dog years is much older than being a teenager) I felt scared, I admit. Then I heard footsteps. I sniffed the air, and smelled something that was similar to Antonio's Pizza. Plus fish. I probably would've run if my paw wasn't hurt. I let the stranger pick me up, and as my eyes adjusted to the dark, I first saw green and orange. Then as it got lighter, I finally realized that I was being carried by a huge walking turtle. I was shocked, and I think he was shocked at me, too. Not even a minute later, I was surrounded by even more turtles and another fox, though this one was black. I noticed that she wore Codi's clothes and smelled of her, too. I was happy that my owner and best friend was safe and alive. She tended to my paw (did I mention that she's into first aid?) and soon I was curled up in the lap of the turtle who found me. That day was the first of many that I had encountered as a mutant.


End file.
